


Do You Know?

by MarvelMaree



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Prompts are bolded
Relationships: M'Baku (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Do You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are bolded

M’Baku stood over you and licked his lips at the sight before him. You pleaded with him with your eyes as he stood back and smiled at his handiwork. Your wrists were cuffed to the spreader bar positioned at your anl=kles, and he had placed a ball gag into your mouth. 

“This is a sight for sore eyes, y/n,” he praised. “Do you know how wonderful you look?”

You mumbled around the ball gag and he chuckled.

“What was that, my love? I couldn’t understand you.”

You rolled your eyes at him and attempted to pout before he grabbed your chin. “Roll those eyes again, y/n,” he dared you but you knew better than to try him… especially in the position that you were in.

“Good girl,” he patted your cheek before he took a step back and began stroking his thick length in front of you. “So here’s how tonight is going to go. You owe me three orgasms, one for each time I caught you playing with yourself this week.”

Your eyes bugged.

“Oh, you thought I didn’t see you?” he laughed. “Come on, y/n, we sleep in the same bed. And you’re not as quiet as you think you are my love.”

You mumbled around the ball gag once again but he ignored you.

“As I was saying, you owe me three orgasms tonight and **you can’t cum unless I say so,** ” he paused as if he thought you were going to say something and when you didn’t, continued to stroke himself smirking as you watched him. “I sure hope you’re comfortable cause this very well may take all night.”

He walked from the side of the bed to the foot of the bed and climbed up. You watched as he positioned himself at your entrance and he paused to look at you.

“Look at you, **you’re drooling. You really don’t deserve it though, do you**?” he asked and you could hear the laughter in his voice.

You shook your head but squeezed your hands as if to say ‘gimmie’ and M’Baku thrust into you, sheathing himself completely inside of you and you both groaned.

“Fuck, y/n, I’ll never get used to how good you feel around me,” M’Baku groaned from above you.

It was going to be a long but pleasurable night.


End file.
